Breaking Those Sealed Fates
by oakwilde
Summary: After the destruction of the Ninja world Naruto wakes up to a new world.  As a Priest of Rabona he travels with Clare and Raki on there quest to kill the Youma and Awakened Ones.NarutoClaymore crossover
1. Where Naruto meets Clare

disclaimer: We are here on fanfiction [dot net, unleash your imagination on what could go here.

remember Naruto and Claymore are anime/mangas, and the following work is has no.

this work is a product of two lazy people with lots of pre-planing (on paper that was lost), whose pen names are knoit911 & DeanAngel

In the holy city of Rabona:

"Apprentice Naruto, come here," Father Vincent, a bald elderly man wearing priestly robes called. "I would like you to follow me to a meeting." Naruto hastily replied with a 'hai oyaji' to his sensei's calling.

They walked in silence with Naruto following the man who had been his mentor for the past few years. They eventually entered a room with two other priest already inside. Naruto was surprised to see Father Antaeus and Arebel already there.

Antaeus began with "It's happened again, what should we do?"

Arebel continues on with "Why such a thing..." Father Vincent stood up and the other two priests said his name. Father Vincent stated that "We have no other choice but to call for _their_ help." Interrupting, Naruto, who was clueless as to who they where talking about asked, "call for whose help." Father Vincent answered with two words, "A Claymore."

"But the Law of the city..." Arebel began.

"This is not the situation to worry about the law. If we don't do this, it's the end of us." Father Vincent remarked.

"Wait, wait," Naruto started, "What law, what is a claymore, why is the law against them?"

"I forget just how little you seem to know Naruto," Father Vincent began.

"Those silver-eyed witches, a cross between human and youma, a monster" Father Antaeus asserted,

"Our Law prohibits such monstrosities from entering this holy city."

Naruto, eyes shadowed for a moment after that statement, looked up and fueled with memories of his past he stated with passion and pain in his voice "Why, so what if they are part yoma, they are still Human as well. What did they ever do to deserve such treatment?" Tears flowing down his eyes he continued "Hated for something that was probably not there fault to begin with, a burden you people can't understand," and in a low voice almost to himself "a jinchuuriki."

-(Cut ScenE)-

This place had been his sanctuary from where he came from-a place to find peace within the hell that was himself. Naruto knew why he was here, in this temple he now called home, it was to find peace within him. After he lost control of the Kyubi when fighting the Akatsuki and Orochimaru he could only thing of one thing...his lack of ability and control. Unexplainable (aka:a plot bunny), the only thing that could help him was trying to make a better Kage Bunshin, a Kage Bunshin that could still exist after getting hit. When he had finally completed the task he set out before him, the task that was the only thing that he thought of as the anger and distrust over himself consumed him.

The Akatsuki happen upon his creation, and mistake it for him when they knocked his clone out. Without their resident Uchiha, that was conveniently killed by the Hebi, (Sasuke and friends) they had little ways of knowing the difference. With the clone strapped to the blood stained alter as a sacrifice the Akatsuki began their justu to bring about unending war to the continent.

It was through this damned ritual that brought the lesser yoma from hell to roam throughout the world. The sealing ritual was ruined by the super clones presence and the statue was destroyed and Youma that where previously in another dimension where freed and the destruction of the Clone placed Naruto in to a centuries long coma.

-(Cut ScenE)-

A jinchuuriki, that was the only thought that could run though Naruto's head for the coming days, well other than ramen that is. Some one like him, someone who had to carry the social burden that is inherent with _that_ curse. Realizing that the only way for him to find the other jinchuuriki would be to find something out of the norm...well, something about being a ninja helped in that endeavor.

It turned out rather easy for him to spot the intruder trying to sneak into the premises without others noticing. It was even easier to henge into a bug and listen into the conversation between his mentor and the women. Something about that conversation let Naruto understand that he would have to leave his sanctuary and journey with this claymore. The claymore innately understood where true power came from, the will to protect their precious people. It was true what Father Vincent had said, the claymore had seemed much less selfish then he himself. The priests only concern was for their survival, even to the point of breaking the laws of the city to save themselves.

In the following days that came Naruto came to fully understand why they had to call the women who were known as the claymores. There was a demon that rampaged throughout the temple killing the holy men, and only the claymore was able to find it.

-(Cut ScenE)-

A few days later Clare gathered all the priests together to see if there was any trace of youki within the priests that were assembled. When she finally ended with Father Vincent she realized one priest was missing. The blond haired one. Thus she asked Father Vincent if he knew where he was.

"Hmmm, do you mean Naruto? He is not a full priest yet and doesn't come here at night." he answered.

Clare immediately realized from his wording that the blond haired boy, Naruto, did have access and that meant ... Raki was in danger!

It wasn't until the next day did she find out that the Youma wasn't Naruto, but in fact a corpse.

"I am Yuske Yurimeshi of Tokyo come here to be Baptized." stated the man. Naruto carefully recited from memory the prayers ingrained into him, baptizing his fellow man and making another follower of the god of Rabona. After the man was baptized and left Father Vincent appeared.

"Welcome back Father Vincent, where where you, and why was I needed to help with the baptizing?"

Father Vincent replied, "I was off at the gate of the city seeing Clare and the boy Raki off."

"They already left, why didn't stay here longer for more rest and food?"

"Yes, they said that the were ready to go on"

"In that case Father Vincent, I would like to follow and travel with then, in hope to repay the debt that I feel we priests owe them."

"Well if you do truly feel that what you are saying is true, then there is nothing I can do to stop you. What I can do is make you a journeyman priest, and help us spread the message of our God."

Earlier

"We are in your debt, Father" Clare said.

"What are you talking about? We are the ones were saved." retorted Father Vincent. "In fact, we are the ones who are in your debt."

"Oh Raki, take this sword with you and support the woman." stated Galk.

As Clare left she thought to herself 'That blond may not be a Youma, however something was off about him.'

-(ScenE cuT)-

For several days Naruto followed Clare admittedly unusual scent until he came across another town. Mindful of his priestly duties before meeting up with Raki and Clare he went to tell and convert people to his God. In one case he ended up telling a follower about the city of Rabona and it's wonder.

As the day's end approached Naruto decided to head to an inn for the night and search for Raki and Clare the next day. As he walked to the inn he encountered Raki just outside of it.

"What are you doing here, Naruto?" exclaimed a confused Raki.

"Well guess what it Father Naruto now! I was so inspired by the power that you an Clare showed, that I couldn't just stay cooped up in that place forever. By the way, where is Clare?"

For a moment Raki looked saddened and worried "Clare is hunting a really dangerous youma called an awakened being."

"I'm sure that she will be fine with with the greatest of the gods help, for he will guide he to victory and stuff. Besides i can tell she is strong and she is still alive. After all she understands and has true strength."

Then the innkeeper came out and said to Raki that he should come back inside and noticing the Priest Naruto the innkeeper mentioned him to come inside when he was ready.

Just then Clare appeared walking through the arch entry. She looked ready to fight "Get away from Raki, Awakened One."

(yes we know a cliffhanger like this will piss you all off, stay tuned to this fanfiction it will be updated in a week) (p.s. All chapter will be over 1k words and we left the Rabona God's name out on purpose – next chapter you will find out why ; )

As a reader i have encountered and many types of reviews, so i ask if you are able to review more then just good/bad story please let us know about spelling errors, grammar problems, things that just didn't make sense. Also if you see a problem or something you do not like suggest a solution.


	2. Say what?

Naruto skills- Shin Kage Bunshin, Kage Bunshin, Kawarimi no Jutsu, henge (Oiroke /sexy no Jutsu), Rasengan, Ōdama Rasengan, Fūton: Rasengan, Fūton: Rasenshuriken, repression seal

For all those curious about pairings, I don't know for all I know it could end up being a threesome… between Naruto, Naruto and Naruto

Breaking Those Sealed Fates

This place had now become his shelter, a place to escape the hell that was within himself. Naruto knew why he was here in a temple, this place he now called his sanctuary; it was to find peace within himself. After the mission where he lost control of the Kyubi when fighting the Orochimaru and Sakura was hurt he could only think of one thing...his lack of ability and control. Unexplainably (aka: a plot bunny), the only thing that could help him was trying to make a better Kage Bunshin, a superior Kage Bushin that was a life within itself. When he had finally mastered the Shin Kage Bunshin, the effects upon himself and the world at large where greater than even he predicted.

It had been quite comical at the time how he saw the Akatsuki happen upon his creation, and mistake it for him when they knocked his clone out. Without their resident Uchiha that was conveniently killed by the Hebi (Sasuke and friends), they had little way of knowing the difference. With the clone strapped to the blood stained alter (bought at discount) as a sacrifice to the statue; the Akatsuki began their justu to bring about the final step to their plan of world domination.

It was through this damned ritual that brought the lesser yoma from hell to roam throughout the world. From the ritual that would inherently be ruined by the clones presence let free the devils that where previously sealed. The clone was a being of pure energy freely a mix of the Kyubi's youki and Naruto's own chakra and they where intrinsically connected. The statue on the other hand was designed sole for the purpose of contained immense amounts of youki and only youki. When the statue absorbed the Shin Kage Bunshin of Naruto it exploded destroyed the Akatsuki and the tailed beasts previously held within. The immense amounts of youki in one place had the side effect of ripping through the dimensional barrier and allowing yoma into the world.

A Kage Bunshin allows the practitioner to recall the events that happened to the Kage Bunshin and the Shin version was no different, rather it was superior. The very feelings, emotions, touch, pain, memories, everything was felt at the moment of its death. The feedback from the clone overwhelmed Naruto's mind almost making him believe that he had died. However, while one part believed he had died the other still firmly believed he lived, thus the two parts settled and Naruto was put into a coma so he could deal with the trauma. This false death had another effect which involved the seal. The Shinki Fuuin was designed to release the prisoner at the moment of the body's death, (1) consequently, because of the partial death there was a weakening in the seal's structure, though the Kyuubi was still caged within him.

While he laid there the world moved on without him. Ninja vanished into obscurity and bloodlines already on the verge of vanishing had done so almost completely. Through the centuries of his rest the Kyuubi kept him alive and his body going far beyond any human capabilities. However the Kyuubi did more then just keep him alive.

Finally he awoke.

(1) Notice after Orochimaru switched bodies he had use of both his arms once again.

-(Cut ScenE)-

When Naruto woke up the first thing he noticed was that he wasn't tired. Next he realized he heard and smelled things better. Lastly he came to the conclusion that he didn't know where the hell he was. The last thing that he remembered was pain beyond anything he had ever experience, like every part of him was ripped apart at once. He resolved never to make another Shin Bunshin ever again, they where way to painful. After making sure he still had his ninja gear and looking at the Fourth's seal to verify it was still there he set off to the nearest scent of humans.

It wasn't far until he came across a man in a forest a few miles from where he woke up. Well, he thought it was a man at least, although he smelled somewhat strange. Was he able to smell a blood-limit?

"What are you, a shinobi?" the man asked with a little laugh noticing the headband. With a big smile Naruto said "Yep and I am going to be the future Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki. Do you know how to get to the fire country, hehe I am a little lost."

Little did Naruto know but he had just encountered a Youma, and one of the first through the portal at that. The youma knew the power of ninja as he had fought with several and barely escaped with his life with many more. And more than that he knew, he remembered, the name of the boy in front of him. One of the First people he replaced, a Konoha villager by the name of Udon had admired Naruto having heard about his exploits but more than that the villager had known what Naruto truly was, the reincarnation of the a demon fox, a much more docile version. (2) This would have to be dealt with carefully. For in truth when asked that question he expected the person to be confused and wonder what he was talking about. He had thought the boy just somehow found the headband and put it on not knowing what it meant. After all although the ninja of this world severely decimated the youma population the shear amount of youma crushed all the ninja from existence.

"Naruto, I do not know where this Konoha is, however if you keep heading west you should find another town and the people there might be able to help you," The youma replied knowing that no one there would be able to help the shinobi in front of him. But telling Naruto to go there would get him away from his feeding grounds. With a thanks Naruto jumped up and tree hopped away.

(2) At least in this villagers mind it is (hehe even the 'truth' can be a lie)

-(Cut ScenE)-

As he entered the next town while he tucked his headband into a pocket he noticed a gathering of people and it wasn't long before he heard "…and let Ramen will fill your soul. Let me tell you one of the many tales of the god Ramen Deity of Rabona," the priest continued. "Once long ago in the great Godly plains a battle was fought and it in the aftermath it was decided the Goddess of healing and big breasts was needed. At once Ramen took the responsibility of finding her but he requested the God of perversion Erosen come with him, for he knew the god would be an asset and might be able to sense the buxom beauties presence.

Unbeknownst to the two gods the goddess, Teresa, had been tricked by the god Sasuke in a game of cards and now she was trapped in his Demesne. For you see, Sasuke was jealous of the Goddess' Teresa and Clare and their close relationship and he wanted a taste of that feeling of love. Therefore, when the duo approached and demanded he release Teresa he denied them. To make a point he sent out his ally Kabuto to poison Erosen. However even weakened from the poison the force of perversion was strong and he managed to defeat Kabuto. However, before it came down to a fight between the other two gods Sasuke came up with a plan. Therefore he gave Ramen three tests and trials, and if Ramen passed then Sasuke would release the goddess. However the trick was that Ramen only had 2 months to complete them."

At this point Ramen…I mean Naruto was a bit confused, it almost felt as if it was something he knew yet at the same time it was so different. And surely the names Sasuke and Kabuto where common enough names…right? After all it wasn't like it was telling what happened when he and ero-sennin went to get Tsunade, history couldn't mix up the truth _that_ badly.

"Yet two months later to the day Ramen returned and said that he finished the tasks set before him. Sasuke grudgingly but honorably kept his promise and Teresa was freed and as thanks to Ramen Teresa gave Ramen her stone of healing of which only two where in existence. Sasuke was torn however, part of his wanted to stay and another part of him wanted to go with Teresa and if he had been a mortal that would have been the end of it, however he was not. With a thought his body was split in two one part stayed and another went with Teresa.

"When the four returned a golden age began and it is said in celebration that our bishop Kamuri Ichiraku's ancestor created a soup unlike any other and named it in honor of our god Ramen."

After a bit of indecision he decided against following the priest and walked around town asking if anyone knew how to get to Konoha, and despite the strange looks and blank and confused faces he received he continued his questioning until dusk. It was then that he discovered something horrible, he had no money. So with a sigh he leaned against a random wall to get some sleep.

"Hey young man, what are you doing lying up against the wall like that?" Naruto looked up to see the priest from earlier now standing in front of him. "I am father Van, could you tell me of your situation?"

-(End ScenE)- +++++

For those that are curious yes next chapter will involve the fight scene against number four, Ophelia.

Votes- for the next chapter how do you want the fight scene to go you have 1 week to vote

(a) Naruto and Clare talk it out

(b) Naruto and Clare fight it out

(c) It gets glossed over and the story begins a few days later


	3. Mmmmmmmmm Ramen

For all those curious about pairings, I don't know for all I know it could end up being a threesome… between Naruto, Naruto and Naruto

We thank all those who gave reviews and ideas about how the fight scene could play out and reminding me that We forgot some ninja techniques that Naruto was capable of.

I know this is out much later than I said it would be…life became a bit busier than we though. That and being creative and stuff is hard work and calls for many breaks.

As for Your reviews, I should read them, I know which one you guys voted for, I also voted for it. There was only one real choice to the matter anyway, gloss over it and look at it from a flashback, as seen in omake 2.

Breaking Those Sealed Fates

"Hello young man, what are you doing lying up against the wall like that?" Naruto looked up to see the priest from earlier now standing in front of him. "I am Father Van, could you tell me of your situation?"

Naruto didn't know why he did it, maybe because the priest had spoken of the greatness of ramen but he told him about all of his attempts to find someone who knew where Konoha was, and how no one seemed to have even heard of it. He told him how he was lost and how he had no money and still the priest listened. Finally curious he asked the priest why he was even listening to him.

"Let me tell you a story, one not known and very much hidden from the rest of our Order. Once long ago there was a terrible youma stronger than any known today so much so it was known not as a youma but as a demon and was known as the Kyuubi. The other gods where like ants compared to the demons might and they knew that they wouldn't be able to kill it, yet imprisoning it within a vessel might work. However there was a problem, what could possibly hold the immense power of Kyuubi, any inanimate object would surely break and what mortal or god could defend against the taint of such a malicious being? Although it is not a well known the power of mortal belief is a powerful force. The birth of a god of compassion had started and the other god knew he was (forgive the pun) a godsend. The aptly named god, Martyr sacrificed himself to call upon the most powerful of beings Shinigami-sama to seal the Kyuubi within the forming god. Although this sealing worked there were side effects, the newly forming god was still coalescing and was without a form took upon him the form of both Martyr and Kyuubi and this new god was flung to these mortal plains to grow up.

"The mortal plain is not a good place for this god for the mortals despised him, instinctually sensing the demonic aura sealed within him. It is said that while he stayed on the earthly plain amidst the cold eyes not once did he hate them in return. The goddess Claire had a young priestess, Hana, who grew to admire the boy and his resolve, and was even starting to love him. Claire taking notice of her follower's interest immediately realized who it was and resolved to keep tabs upon him and felt comfort that he was loved. For a mortal lifetime the boy grew to be a man and soon he married Hana and lived happily for many years, however sometimes good things come to an unfortunate end. One day war came and amidst the chaos the god's beloved was killed.

"While normally the god resembled Martyr he was imbued also with the form of Kyubi and on this day he revealed it. His eyes a soft blue became blood red and his pupil became slit like a fox, his face elongated and his fingers became claws and a malicious red aura sprung over and engulfed him. On that day so great a massacre happened that the other heavenly beings took notice and it was decided by the gods and goddesses that this new god needed to learn his heritage lest he believe he truly was a demon. This is the very first story of my god, Ramen. Do you know what this story teaches? It teaches many things, first the circumstances of our birth are not something that we can control and we must accept who we are. Second, one must not hate a person mindlessly. Third, compassion given is compassion earned. Fourth, nobody is perfect. Finally a personal conclusion I have found is that people all have a demon within themselves, perhaps not a literal one, however to protect or avenge a loved one they can seem like one."

Naruto just looked at him in confusion. "Ehhh? There is another Kyuubi? Hey I heard you talk about this Ramen guy before, can I meet him? Oh yea do you know where Konoha or fire country is?"

"One question at a time now," Father Van began. "I can't say I have heard of either Konoha or the Fire country for you see where we are now is divided into the north, the south, the east, and the west. I am sorry but I know of no way to actually meet Ramen, however if you head to Rabona the priests might help you get in touch with and help you understand him. Now I have a question for you, what did you mean when you said 'another Kyuubi'?"

- (Back to the Present)-

-Just then Clare appeared, walking through the arch entry. She looked ready to fight "Get away from Raki, Awakened One."

"Awakened One…wait, you think I am some kind of super youma?" Was all Naruto was able to get out before skipping back on one foot to avoid Clare's vicious slash. Whipping his hands to his thighs he grimaced realizing he no longer had his ninja pouch and more importantly, the weapons inside. Seeing that Claire was still charging at him he realized he had no choice but to do _that_ move and just as he finished the hand seals the claymore pierced though him…or rather a now broken clay pot.

"Kawarimi no Jutsu," she heard from behind her followed by "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." What awaited her sight when she turned around were nine copies of Naruto, eight of which immediately charged at her. With a swing three were dispelled in a puff of white smoke; however her surprise from the smoke accompanied by her inexperience fighting multiple opponents left her vulnerable to one of the Naruto's kicks from behind which placed her even more off balance.

"Uz," a kick to her chin

"uma," two kicks to her side

"ki," a kick to her back sending her higher into the air

"Naruto Rendan," a final downward kick to her face which sent her flying to the ground.

Had she been human she was sure she would be dead or at the very least unconscious, luckily as soon as she was kicked in the back she activated her youma power in anticipation of needing the extra healing and defensive power offered by the youki. She slowly rose, tightly gripped her sword and once again tried to read his moves as he stood warily facing her. It was no good; his youki did not give any indication of how he moved or what he would do. She looked around; it seemed there where only two Naruto's left.

As she got ready to charge she saw one of the blonds transform into a small dagger like weapon only for it to be grabbed and thrown at her. Instinctually she blocked ricocheting it to her right and was not surprised to she it transform back into a human form. She ran forward to finish him off when another puff of smoke to her right caused her to pause.

"Clare! Watch out," was all the warning she received before her world went black.

- (A Few Weeks Later)-

"Why are we allowing you following us again?" Clare asked with a slightly agitated voice. She didn't know why she was so annoyed with his presence she was normally much more composed. Other than the uncomfortable first meeting Naruto was a nice if a rather enthusiastic …being. Naruto got along fine with Raki and often regaled the two with stories, his favorites being about Ramen whether it was about the food or the god. It must be due to be his strange youki, unlike other youma or claymores youki she had read his looked and acted differently. One thing she was confident of as the weeks went by it was that Naruto truly was neither a claymore from an earlier generation nor an Awakened One. Her current belief was that he might be a creation from another Organization, though to what purpose was unknown.

"Because you are curious about me," Naruto answered, happy to be acknowledged again. That was another thing she noticed, he enjoyed getting people to notice him. Raki noticed it as well and once questioned him about it and the two were somewhat surprised when Naruto looked sad and answered that when he was younger he was lonely and very few acknowledged his existence.

"In any case I've been ordered to go to another town with a youma infestation which is a few days away," Clare said diverting the topic.

"It's not an Awakened One, right?" Raki replied, worried about Clare.

"That's right, you never really explained what that was," Naruto began. "Why did you think I was one of them?"

"No, it is just a normal youma," Clare answered Raki. "I had just returned from a hunt of an Awaked One, so when I sensed a strong youki I jumped to conclusions," she admitted, "In any case what was it that I sense within you?" Clare finished facing Naruto.

Naruto looked at Clare and Raki a moment, judging them before replying "What you sense is a result of something that happened at my birth. Perhaps one day I'll tell you more, but not this day. In any case up for a quick spar before I head over to the town ahead of you?" With a nod Clare gathered her sword and the two began their spar.

- (A Week Later)-

"Oh, so you've dispatched three youma effortlessly?" Rubul half questioned, "Quite impressive."

"It's nothing." Indeed, training against Naruto and his multitude clones had helped her to get used to fighting against multiple opponents.

"You've become quite commendable," Rubul began again, "You haven't gone wild lately either, and you even appear more sincere lately. Has something happened to you?"

"I've learned quite well the limits of my abilities after the recent hunt for Awakened Beings," she lied straight faced to him.

"Unfortunately, I have another job for you right away…" and with that Rubul told her to go to her second hunt for an Awakened being.

With a parting word of "I won't die," to Rubul she turned her back to him and walked back to camp. As she walked back she wondered again of the nature of Naruto. He was capable of creating multiple physical bodies, it wasn't just speed that made it seem like he had them. Then there was that transformation technique, the closest thing she had seen to it was a Youma or Awakened One breaking out of it's human shell, yet what he did wasn't anything like that. What he did was instantaneous, not gradual like the other two cases. Before she knew it she was back at camp.

"We are heading north to Gonahl, it is an Awakened One," she said promptly to the two males back at camp.

Naruto just nodded while thinking 'Good, finally a chance to find out more about these Awakened Ones.' Raki on the other hand just stopped a moment from swinging his sword around and just nodded, he trusted Clare to be alright besides they also had Naruto.

Omake:

"Kawarimi no Jutsu," she heard from behind her, however before she was able to turn around she felt an uncomfortable feeling with the accompanying words "Konohagakure Hiden: Taijutsu Ōugi: Sennen Goroshi." A twitch developed, then she looked to the left to see a blushing Raki with his hands over his face and finally she turned to see a hunched Naruto with his hands together with his index and middle fingers…up her ass. In a moment her eyes glowed golden and pupils became slit; death was too good for him!

Within an instant her sword was forgotten and she summarily beat the living shit out of Naruto her body moving faster and her strikes stronger then she had ever believed she was capable of. At the end of it there were craters throughout the city and with Naruto in the center of the biggest one three feet into the ground quite unconscious and covered in bruises. The end result was a much relieved Claire, an awed Raki, several scared and curious observers, a beat up Naruto who was glad to be unconscious and a Kyuubi bemoaning his fate to be trapped within a masochist.

Lesson: Never underestimate the power of righteous feminine fury.

Other Omake:

couple days later from end of chapter 1

The people passing by the road quickly took notice of the the traveling troupe, namely a Claymore, a young man with a sword, and a happily chatting priest who was ranting about how awesome Ramen is, and how all he needs is three minutes for him to overcome any heated battle. But those three minutes are the most dangerous.

start Flashback

Just then Clare appeared walking through the arch entry. She looked ready to fight "Get away from Raki, Awakened One."

"Awakened One, I know I'm awake and all, but that is no reason to yell and swing a sword about."

"I can sense the demonic power you are constantly extruding throughout your body, and I won't let you kill anyone, like you did that priest"

"You were eating those guts with the other youma at the temple weren't you, and decided to move grounds when I killed your partner. That way, you wouldn't get found out and killed." accused Clare

poof

**1000 years of pain!** bounce

"What the heck, why didn't that work, I'm sure that i hit the correct mark" exclaimed Naruto as he was hunched over on his knees behind Clare.

"It is a wonder that you have survived so long, especially not knowing that youma and half youma don't have butt holes." Clare said, while secretly mortified at her opponents godly speed.

end Flashback


End file.
